Harry Potter and the Second War
by darkprince31
Summary: COMPLETED! Harry is the only child of James and Lily right? That's what you think... Dumbledore's a little evil here... RR ok?
1. Prologue and the Heros

HARRY POTTER AND THE SECOND WAR

PROLOGUE

In times of need, 8 heros will rise up and aid the Light side through the fiercest war the world has ever seen. They are called the Jedis.

THE HEROS

The heros were in their manor, the Pearl Manor. Achilles, their leader, was arrogant but caring. He has a bad temper and very destructive like Achilles, the legendary warrior, he was named after him. Much like Peeves, the only person who can control him is Dumbledore. The only person whom he'll listen to is most probably Sam, his best friend. However, Achilles has a dark secret which no one except for Dumbledore, Sam and Patroclus knew. But soon, Voldermort will know and desperately want Achilles.

Sam is a happy-go-lucky person. Unlike Achilles, he has a softer side in him. Even though he doesn't have Achilles's destructive personality, he is also very powerful, thus making him 2nd in command.

Sam's good friend, Sam but know as Sammie, can also be destructive and bad tempered at times. Luckily, he has a bit of Achilles and Sam's personality, he tend to be arrogant at times but other than that, he's also another easily soft hearted person.

Briseis, is a close friend to Sam. She is probably the most soft hearted person in the group. She tends to be a little timid but when it comes to action, her personality changes, she'll be kicking ass very soon. Achilles has a soft spot for her, even though he doesn't show it. However, she can't get along well with Achilles, always fighting with him, disagreeing with him often.

Much like Briseis, Emili is also pretty innocent and fun to be with. She has a soft heart and the prettiest girl in the group. Sammie is currently going after her.

The joker of the group is Rave. He makes everybody laughs with his jokes and actions. But when it comes to action, he's also kicking ass.

Last but not least is Jon. He tends to be bad tempered at times but not as much as Achilles. He can be funny at times and is the brainy one in the group.

Patroclus, Achilles's cousin, is brave and daring but careless and naïve at times. He is learning from Achilles himself. He strives to prove himself to Achilles, striving to be one of the Jedis but Achilles knows that he is not ready yet.


	2. To the rescue but not appreciated

CHAPTER 2

It was September 1st. Harry and his friends were in the Great hall watching the last girl to be sorted. Dumbledore stood up and gave his usual welcome speech.

'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. We will begin the feast in a moment after a few announcements. As there have been rumors that the Defense position is cursed, I would personally take up the job and teach the subject until we find a suitable candidate.

Now, to serious business. Voldermort,' There were gasps escaping from the students' mouths but Dumbledore continued, 'has returned. We will have Aurors patrolling the corridors at all times. There will also be a,' before Dumbledore could finish, the doors blast opened and a few Aurors ran in with Lupin.

'Albus! They're here, Voldermort's army is on the edge of Hogwarts.'

'Alert all Aurors and the Order! Get them ready! I want all the students to remain in the Great hall.'

There was panic in the Great Hall. Everyone screamed and the Professors rushed to get them in order.

'Professor, I want to fight. I'm ready for this, now.'

'No Harry, I cannot let you fight, not now. Stay inside, you'll be safe,' Dumbledore said.

_MEANWHILE…_

'Come on! We have to hurry! Let's go now!' The Jedis got onto their horses and rode off to Hogwarts. Within minutes, they reached the castle. It had already started, the fight. Many Aurors were injured and dying. The Dark side was winning.

'Right, let's have some fun but keep your hoods up.'

Sam and Sammie teleported the Aurors and the Order into the castle and sealed it with a charm. Nobody could get into the castle and nobody could get out of it. They rode on their horses and fought fiercely with the dark creatures and death eaters, swinging their swords into their flesh.

'What happened? Why are we here?' These questions came out of their mouths but there were no answers to it. Their answers were outside, fighting the horrors of the future war.

Suddenly, the doors blasted open. 8 horses trot in, leaving behind the dust of the fight. The Professors and the Aurors quickly stood in front of Harry and his friends, protecting him. The 8 of them dismounted their horses and walked towards the High table, but was quickly surrounded by Order members and Aurors.

'Who are you?' Moody demanded, not lowering his wand.

'The people who just saved your lives,' Achilles spat.

'Saved us? More like kill us all!' Lupin shouted.

'Surrender now or face our wraths!' Snape shouted.

'Perhaps we weren't specific,' Sam snapped her fingers and immediately, the scene of the fight appeared in big screens. Everyone had a shock. The circle quickly parted and the 8 revealed themselves.

'Achilles, is that you?'

'Yes, it has been a long time Professor. This is my cousin, Patroclus. He's currently an understudy to me,' Patroclus stood beside Achilles, smiling.

'Albus, who are they?' Minerva asked worriedly.

'I'm Achilles. This is Sam, that is Sammie, Jon, Rave, Briseis, Emili and my cousin Patroclus, whom I introduced earlier. We aren't ordinary wizards and witches. Each of us have the ability of healing, wandless magic, able to speak to animals, able to read minds, communicate through minds, being a animagus and much more. We sensed the attack so we had to come. I guess you'll be safe now. Voldermort won't be attacking for awhile. He just lost half of his army. If there isn't anything else, we'll be taking our leave.'

Rave whistled and their horses came to them. 'We have a Defense position here, Achilles. Would you kindly take up the offer?' The old wizard asked.

Achilles smiled and said, 'We'll be honored.'


	3. Defense, Malfoy, Snape

CHAPTER 3

The next morning, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. There, they received their time tables from McGonagall. Ginny and Luna were in the same year as Harry now. They did very well for their final year and were able to skip their fifth year.

'We have Defense today, right after breakfast! I'm looking forward to it, ' Ron exclaimed.

'Well, let's go now then,' Harry said. They left for their Defense lessons and were the first ones there. They stood outside the door, waiting for the rest to come then a voice behind the door said, 'Come in.' They cautiously went in and the 8 heros were there.

'Erm… Hi… Morning Professors,' They greeted.

'Morning Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny right?' Ginny nodded nervously.

'You're very early you know. Classes don't begin until 9. You must be hungry, here, eat. I'm guessing you skipped breakfast just to be here early right?' Achilles said.

'Please Professor, we were looking forward to the lesson,' Hermione said timidly.

Patroclus smiled, 'It's ok to look forward. We don't blame you or anything. But you must be hungry, eat. You're gonna need a lot of strength and energy for today's lessons.'

The quartet smiled back and began to eat. 'This is good Professor,' Harry commented.

Achilles smiled warmly and said, 'No need for formalities Harry, just call us by our names.'

Soon, students started to come and waited outside. 'Come in,' Jon said.

The students quickly walked to their seats but was stopped by Achilles. 'Please gather round. From now on, we will be having 3 separate defense class. DADA, Muggle fighting and Sword fighting. We are going to prepare you for the upcoming battles if you ever need to use your wand, draw a sword or even use your own hands to fight. You may call us by our names and there will most probably not be any homework on Defense. Most of it will be done in class, that is why you will have the whole day for defense every Tuesday, which is tomorrow.

'Right, on to business, Briseis, Emili and Sammie will be taking sword fighting with Ginny, Neville, Luna, Dean, Pansy and Seamus. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle, with me, Sam and Patroclus. The rest with Jon and Rave,' Achilles led Harry and co. out of the room and onto the Hogwarts Grounds for their lessons.

'First of all, we will practice the patronus charm. Don't worry if you can't get it at first, even full wizards can't manage a spell like that.' As Harry learnt it in his third year, he mastered it easily.

'Nice patronus Harry! 50 points to Gryffindor,' Achilles was interrupted by Malfoy who whined and complained, 'It's not fair! It clear that you're biased towards him!'

'Perhaps I wasn't clear, 50 points to whoever who managed to get it. Unfortunately, you interrupted me, 50 points off Slytherin,' Achilles said.

'My father will hear of this and you will lose this job!'

'What's he waiting for?' Achilles said lazily, 'He isn't in the castle now but I am. Let it be known that while I am around, you should fear me instead. You tell your father, tell the Minister, tell the wizarding world, tell Voldermort but let me tell you this, they can't do anything about it. Class is dismissed. I want you all to master the spell and come back tomorrow, if anyone has any trouble, feel free to ask me. Harry, Ron and Hermione, please stay behind.'

The trio exchanged glances and slowly walked to the muscular seventeen hoping that they had not done anything wrong. Suddenly, they found themselves floating in mid air. They panicked but Achilles told them not to worry while he, Sam and Patroclus also floated.

'I prefer floating than standing or sitting,' Sam commented.

'So do I! It's fun!' Patroclus said, circling around.

'Harry, I heard you had trouble dealing with dementors still?'

'Er… yeah…' Harry replied uneasily.

'And I heard that there's a group which you formed last year? Dumbledore's army?'

'Yeah…'

'I was thinking, if you wanted to continue, that I fully agree to you doing it since everyone who was a member passed their Defense exams with an " E " and higher. So, you might wanna consider continuing it. If you need any help, feel free to approach me of any of us,' Achilles said.

'Really? I could continue? That would be great! I would really like your help Achilles. Thanks!' Harry said excitedly.

The handsome boy smiled and nodded his head, 'I think you better go now. Professor Snape might not kill me but he will give detentions to those who are late. I'll write a note for you and Patroclus will accompany you to make sure Snape doesn't push his luck.'

The trio left for potions with Patroclus behind them, holding the note.

'Hey Patroclus, your cousin is the best teacher I've ever seen,' Ron said.

'He's unpredictable. When he's in a good mood, he is really caring and concerned but when he's in a bad mood, he's like a caged lion.'

The trio reached the classroom and opened the door slowly, however, Snape had seen them.

'50 points off Gryffindor for being half an hour late,' Snape said silkily.

Luckily Patroclus stepped in, 'Achilles ask me to pass this note to you and also to make sure that you don't push your luck,' he paused and smiled to Harry, 'He needed to talk to Harry and his friends about something that is definitely none of your concern. If there's nothing else, I'll be leaving.' Patroclus turned and left the classroom. Snape looked as if he had been slapped 100 times in the face. But he recovered quickly and continued the lesson without saying anything. He was going to speak to Dumbledore about the incident later.


	4. Expecto Patrolas!

CHAPTER 4

Harry woke up bright and early to a Tuesday morning. When he came down to breakfast, he noticed Hedwig helping herself to a piece of bacon. He shook his head and stroked her.

The students gathered in the qudditch pitch, waiting for Achilles, each practicing the patronus charm, making sure they got it.

'I see you all have been practicing. You will learn a new spell today. It's the same as the patronus but it can kill dementors instead of merely sending them away. Harry, why don't you come up and give it a try?' Achilles said.

'Ok…'

'Now you're going to try against a boggart. It is going to turn into a dementor. If you can't handle it, I'll take over. Alright? Now repeat after me, **_expecto patrolas. _**You should get a sky blue light coming out from your wand.****Got it? Now let's give it a try,' Achilles snapped his fingers and the boggart - dementor appeared.

'Expecto… expecto patrolas… expecto patrolas…' However, the sky blue light was nowhere to be seen. Harry was on the verge of fainting and the memories of the night his parents got killed was haunting him.

Sam quickly snapped his fingers and the boggart – dementor disappeared. Achilles managed to catch Harry before he fell. He signaled to Patroclus to dismiss the class and continue after lunch. Ron and Hermione rushed to Harry.

'Harry? Are you ok?' Hermione asked worriedly.

'Mate? Harry? Buddy…'

'We have to get him to the Hospital Wing,' Sam said. Achilles nodded and carried him to the castle.

'Mdm Promfrey! Hurry!' Patroclus shouted.

'What's all the noise about-,' she paused when she saw Harry, 'Oh god, what happened to him?'

'We were practicing the killing curse for the dementors. I think he couldn't take it so he fainted.'

'The what! How could you teach him the spell when fully grown wizards couldn't even cast the patronus!' Promfrey scolded the tall boy.

'Well so what!' Achilles shouted, 'would you rather have dementors casted away or killed! Doesn't mean fully grown wizards can't handle the spell means they can't! Harry learnt the patronus when he was in his third year, something which can't be accomplish by fully grown wizards!'

The argument was about to go on when Dumbledore came into the room with McGonagall and Snape.

'Headmaster! I'm so glad that you are here…'

Dumbledore raised his hands to stop Poppy and then asked what happened.

'Achilles, what happened?' Dumbledore asked softly but in a powerful tone.

'We were learning the killing spell for the dementors but I guess Harry could not take it,' Achilles said simply.

'I trust you know what you are doing Achilles. It is a difficult spell so don't force him if he doesn't perform.'

'I know what I am doing sir,' Achilles then whispered, 'He is after all, my half brother.'

Dumbledore could only nod and said, 'Poppy, tend to Harry. I'll be back soon. Achilles, follow me.'

Achilles rolled his eyes at the old wizard but obeyed. He walked behind Dumbledore to his office and sat down on the couch.

Dumbledore stared into his eyes for a moment, trying to pry his thoughts. Achilles, on the other hand quickly pushed him out of his mind, forming a mental barrier.

'You know I don't like it when you do that,' Achilles said.

'Do you think Voldermort will care if you like it or not when he does that to you?' Dumbledore lectured Achilles, his voice getting louder.

'So what?! He knows I'm more powerful than him. I can win him anytime. Everyone can see that, only you,' Achilles turned to Dumbledore.

'Are you going to tell him?' Dumbledore asked.

'Yes, everything. He is my half brother after all. I don't want to keep him in the dark. After Sirius died, he had no one to turn to. I know Lupin is someone he could turn to but do you think he is afraid that Lupin might blame him for Sirius's death?'

'Achilles, Lupin-'

'I know Lupin doesn't think that way. But do you think Harry knows Lupin doesn't blame him? Look, he's my half brother, if Snape's gonna ruin his last 2 years in Hogwarts without Voldermort's help, I'm gonna defend him. Maybe you should ask old Snapie to do some reflection himself,' With that, Achilles left the room.

Dumbledore sighed, 'He's just as arrogant as Tom.'


	5. Pettigrew and Briseis

CHAPTER 5

Achilles immediately went into the hospital wing and much to his surprise, Harry was awake.

'You're awake.'

'Yeah.'

'That's good. Do you think Promfrey could let you out early?'

'Yeah… she said he could go now if there is nothing else,' Sam replied.

Achilles nodded and they walked out of the Hospital wing.

'Cousin, what time is it now?'

'About an hour to lunch. Why?'

'Shh… I hear something…a metal claw… Pettigrew! He's somewhere in this castle, gather the rest and get him! Sam, alert the staff and bring all the students to their common room. Shut the castle doors and passage ways.'

They nodded and quickly did their job. Achilles transformed into a large black lion and began sniffing the rat. Soon, he was joined by other lions. They split up and hunted for the rat until Rave spoke to hi through their minds. _Achilles, Pettigrew's in the Gryffindor Common Room! _Without thinking twice, he sped off to the Common room to find Pettigrew holding a knife to Harry's neck.

'Don't come any nearer or Harry gets it! You too Achilles, step back or Harry goes!'

'What is it that Voldermort wants?' Achilles asked calmly.

'Why of course my prince! He wants his dear old son back.'

'Don't join him!' Harry shouted.

'Then Harry meets his parents!' Pettigrew laughed his manic laughter.

'Expellarmius!' Achilles screamed.

Peter was thrown back a few feet. Sammie and Sam quickly grabbed Harry making sure he's alright while Achilles punched Pettigrew and held him by the throat against the wall. He then let him drop and proceed to kick him but was held back by Jon, Rave, Sam, Sammie and Patroclus.

'We have him Achilles, worry about Harry now. Jon and Rave will handle Pettigrew,' Sam said.

'That bastard! He killed James, my mother, Sirius and now he tried to kill Harry! You Bastard!' Achilles shouted and tried to kick him while they tried to hold him back.

'Achilles, please, stop… I'm fine now…' Harry said weakly.

Achilles immediately stopped and rushed to Harry. Jon and Rave tied Pettigrew up in blinding magical ropes and locked him in a room.

'Emili, can you take care of Harry?' Sammie asked his girlfriend.

'No problem. Achilles? He will be fine, don't worry.'

He nodded and followed Emili and Briseis to their quarters. That night was the first night Achilles had a dream. It was about Voldermort.

'Achilles, my son! Join me! And glory will be yours!'

'No! I'll never join you!'

'You will join me! You have no choice. It's in your blood… Potter and the rest will die one by one……'

Those words echoed in Achilles's head. He woke up to find himself sweating. He stood up and took a cloth and covered from his hip onwards as he usually slept naked. He went to his bathroom and washed his face but noticed the kitchen lights on.

He walked to the kitchen and saw Briseis raiding the kitchen. She turned around and got a shock when she saw Achilles standing with his arms folded leaning against the wall smiling at her body. She was only wearing her sports bra and panties.

'What are you doing here!' She shouted as Achilles slowly walked towards her.

'Don't you know that there are people who are trying to sleep at this hour?' Achilles said softly.

'I do know that! Why are you up anyway?'

'The elves haven't put food in our kitchen yet. Are you hungry?' Achilles asked.

'What do you think I'm doing then!?' She whispered.

'Ok,ok… Come to my room in 5 minutes.'

Achilles disappeared to the kitchen and asked for Dobby and Winky. They helped him to prepare food for Briseis in his room. 5 minutes later, Briseis came into the room and saw there were a lot of food set on the table.

'Where did you get it?'

'The elves decided to restock our kitchen,' Achilles laughed.

Briseis quickly sat down and piled her plate with tonnes of food.

_She must be really hungry _Achilles thought. Briseis stopped eating and said, 'Hey! I heard that…'

'Sorry, I thought you were busy eating that you might have forgot about your ability to hear thoughts,' Achilles teased.

'Argh!! That's it… You're gonna get it Achilles!' Briseis aimed a pillow at him but he dodged it, laughing. He waved his hands and the food disappeared to the kitchen while Briseis tried to hit him with a pillow. He tackled her from behind and she fell onto the bed, him on top of her. Their eyes met as Achilles slowly bend his head to kiss her.

Soon, Briseis was resting against Achilles torso.

'Do you hate me still?' Achilles asked softly.

'You were arrogant and had a foul temper, of course I hated that!' Briseis continued, 'But then again, that was why I liked you.'

'I can't love anyone… I will bring harm to those whom I love. I was born for this to happen. I'm sorry,' Achilles got up and sat on the edge of the bed.

'Achilles, what did Pettigrew meant by Voldermort wanting his son back?' Briseis asked.

Achilles sighed and began explaining to Briseis, 'A lot of people think that Harry is the only son to James and Lily Potter which is correct but before Lily went out with James Potter, she went out with Tom Marvolo Riddle,' Briseis gasped, knowing that Tom was Voldermort, 'At that time, Tom wasn't that bad yet but he was arrogant and self-centered.'

'Lily went to live with him and bore him a son. Coincidentally, a prophecy was made that the son could determine the fate of the Dark Arts. She began to realize that it was her son. At that time, her son was already 4 years old. She sought Dumbledore for help. Dumbledore hid the child and Lily married James Potter. On Halloween when Harry was a year old, Voldermort already heard the prophecy about Harry and his son so he hunted for Lily and James Potter. Lily pleaded with him not to hurt Harry but Voldermort was ruthless. He killed Lily and James but failed to kill Harry.'

'But what about the son? What happened to him?' Briseis asked.

'The son will now be 20 years old, the same age as us. He's still alive.'

'But Achilles, what do you have to do with Voldermort's son?'

Achilles looked up to Briseis slowly, 'I am Voldermort's son.'

Briseis turned pale 'No… It can't be… This is one of Rave's joke right?'

'It's true Briseis. Only Sam, Patroclus, you, Dumbledore and Voldermort knows. You have to trust me, I'll never join the dark side.'

'I don't know… I don't know anymore… I have to go…' Briseis left the room hastily.

Achilles slumped down on the couch and stared into his ceiling which was charmed to look like the sky at night. He snapped his fingers and a few bottles of fire whisky appeared. He went to his trunk and opened it. It had seven compartments whereby they were doors to different places. He went into the night scenery and sat down on the field. The shy was filled with shooting stars and normal stars. He usually went there as it was nice, quiet and peaceful. It was a place where he could get away from all worries. He drank a few bottles of fire whisky admiring the stars which took the shapes of people and animals, before he went of to a quiet, peaceful sleep.


	6. Qudditch and Attacks

CHAPTER 6

The next morning, Achilles woke up to a very bad headache. He went back to his room and changed into his robes after having a good shower.

However, he was having a hangover and it was real bad. He went into the living room to get some breakfast, staggering all the way.

'Achilles, you ok? What happen last night?' Sam asked.

'Nothing… I just needed to distress…'

'How many fire whisky you drank yesterday?' Sam asked immediately.

'Not much… about 10?'

'Ok… Let's get you to bed…' Sam said while he and Patroclus helped Achilles to bed.

'Do you think it's because of Voldermort?' Patroclus asked softly.

'I dunno… Something tells me that it is… Come on, we've got classes to attend to…' They left Achilles and went to their classes.

The days quickly passed by and soon, it was the Qudditch season. The first match was Gryffindor against Slytherin. The Gryffindor team captain was Harry and Slytherin was Malfoy. Apparently, Achilles had bought the team each new broomsticks, _Trojan Horse_. The Slytherins were all in a state of shock as they only owned a Nimbus 2001 each. Even Malfoy couldn't afford a Trojan Horse.

'Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to today's match. Gryffindor versus Slytherin!' Lee Jordan shouted to the mike. Although Lee Jordan and the twins had already graduated, they still help out in the castle and Lee help to comment on the Qudditch games.

'Are those Trojan Horse the Gryffindor team are riding? Yes… they are! The Slytherins are sure to lose badly in today's game.'

'Jordan, could you be less biased on commenting?' McGonagall sneered.

'Sorry Professor! Oh Gryffindor scores! Their new chasers, Granger, Weasley and Longbottom are really fast on those new broomsticks!'

The match carried on for an hour, Gryffindor scoring 200 points and counting while Slytherin were held to nil. They were too fast for them. Harry was flying around looking for the snitch when he spotted it in the stands. He made a dash for it but Malfoy was behind him. Both of them were head to head when a cold eerie feeling filled the air.

Suddenly, someone shouted, 'Dementors!' Everyone screamed and rushed to get back to the castle. There was panic everywhere.

'Everyone, back to the castle!' Dumbledore said through his magnified voice, he then turned to Achilles and said, 'Can you handle this?'

'That's what I'm here for,' Achilles replied. Dumbledore nodded his head and went back to the castle.

They stood in front of the castle, awaiting for Voldermort or the leader to show up. Soon, a short and fat man with a sliver hand came out, together with a tall blond man. Both parties walked out to the front, Achilles and his friends each riding a horse.

'Pettigrew, Malfoy, to what do I owe this pleasure?' Achilles sneered.

'My prince, the Dark Lord seeks the return of his son,' Malfoy said, smirking.

His friends gave puzzled look on their faces, not knowing that Achilles is Voldermort's son.

'Tell Voldermort that his son is dead!'

'Oh, but we can't. You see, my Prince, we were given specific orders to bring you back even if it is by force!' With that, the dementors and death eaters charged towards them.

Achilles headed to kill the death eaters with their swords while the rest rushed to kill the dementors. Achilles worked quickly, slaying them one by one, showing them no mercy, bringing out the destructiveness in him. Soon, he came face to face with Pettigrew and Malfoy.

'Impressive but not good enough, the dark lord's mercy has its limits.'

'And I have seen the limits of his mercy!' Achilles attacked both death eaters. He was slightly exhausted from fighting the other death eaters but he fought on bravely, attacking them with sharp and accurate attacks.

Finally, Achilles managed to injured Pettigrew but had a large slash across his chest. Malfoy knew that they would lose, quickly grabbed Pettigrew and portkeyed back to the dark lord.

Patroclus and the others quickly slayed the dementors and rushed to Achilles who had fallen to the ground, his chest bleeding profusely.

'Cousin! Oh god…'

'Achilles!' Briseis screamed when she saw him in a pool of blood.

'We have to get him to the castle now! He's losing a lot of blood!' Sam shouted and almost immediately, Rave and Sam transported them to the Entrance Hall. There, Dumbledore and the Order had their wands on them but quickly put it away when they saw it was Sam and the rest.

'What happened?' Dumbledore asked worriedly.

'We can't explain now, Achilles needs to get to the Hospital wing immediately!' Jon said quickly.

Dumbledore nodded and led the way.

'Promfrey, please help him…'

'God! What happened!' the patron exclaimed.

Jon and Rave laid him down carefully, then helping Promfrey to stop the bleeding. She ripped out his shirt and gasped at the large slash across his chest.

'All of you, out! I only want Jon, Rave and Sammie to be here.'

They left hastily, not wanting to interrupt the patron from doing her job. The three friends quickly did their best to help her. The rest waited outside, praying and hoping that Achilles would be fine. Emili, Sam and Patroclus were seen trying to comfort Briseis, who was crying.

Finally, after a few hours, Promfrey came out with the three of them. They were bombarded with a lot of questions.

'Silence! Mdm Promfrey, is Achilles alright?' Dumbledore said. Immediately, all of them fell silent, wanting to hear the response.

'Headmaster, we managed to stop the bleeding and bandaged to wound but he's still in coma. I'm afraid that his attacker had used a poisoned sword to make that slash. His pulse is very weak, he might… he might die…'

'Can we see him now?'

'Yes, try to call for his name so that he might wake soon, but only a few at a time.'

'Briseis, let's go in first,' Patroclus said after getting a nod from Dumbledore.

Achilles was inside a private room which has a glass panel whereby people can look into it. Everyone went into the Wing but did not go into the room.

'Achilles… wake up… please wake up… I'm so sorry… Achilles… please…' Briseis cried. However, there was no response.

'Cousin, wake up… please wake up…'

'Achilles…. You're strong… wake up… come on… wake up…' Sam said.

They called his name but it was all in vain. Jon and Rave went out to call Dumbledore.

'Professor, maybe you should go in.'

Dumbledore nodded and went in. Patroclus and Sam help Briseis up and turn to leave the room, giving Dumbledore privacy.

'Achilles, all your friends are waiting for you. You don't want to keep them waiting right?' Dumbledore let a small smile, 'Wake up… everyone wants you to awake… Briseis needs you and the rest of us… Patroclus hasn't complete his training with you yet. Think of Harry, how could you leave your brother?'

Just then, Harry received the news of Achilles and rushed to the Hospital Wing with his housemates, Ravenclaws, the Hufflepuffs and a handful of Slytherins.

Dumbledore quickly went out and told them what had happened. Even though Achilles spent little time teaching the students, he had became their favorite Professor.

'Can we go in Professor?' Harry asked urgently.

Harry and the gang went in.

'Achilles…please…wake up… you haven taught us for even a month… don't go yet…' Harry whispered through his tears.

The days slowly passed, Achilles showing no sign of recovery. Dumbledore had the room guarded 24/7 and his fellow Jedis accompanied him, talking to him, trying their very best to wake him up.

Classes resumed but the majority students could not concentrate as their minds were thinking about Achilles. Almost everyday, students will flock into see him, and the trio, together with Ginny, Neville and Luna visited Achilles everyday.


	7. Only One

CHAPTER 7

Briseis was listening to a muggle radio when she heard "Only One" by Yellowcard. She sang it to Achilles, hoping to wake him up.

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces_

Achilles was having a dream. 'Mum?' he asked.

'Yes, it's me Achilles.'

_And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

Achilles ran and hugged his mother, 'I'm so glad to see you mum,' tears were flowing down his cheeks.

_I feel so broken up (so broken up)  
And I give up (I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know_

'Shhh… It's alright son… I'm sorry for causing all this to happen.'

'I don't want to go back mum. I want to stay here with you,' Achilles said.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

'You can't Achilles, it isn't time for you yet. They need you, Harry needs you.'

_Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long_

Achilles nodded.

'I have to go son, but I'll always be with you'

'No… Mum, don't leave…' Achilles cried.

_Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

'Son! Time to join me!' Voldermort said in his high pitched voice, echoing around Achilles.

'No! I'll never join you!'

_And something's breaking up (breaking up)  
I feel like giving up (like giving up)  
I won't walk out until you know_

'Join me or you'll see your beloved ones die slowly!'

'I'll never give in! You're not and never will be my father!' Achilles shouted, standing up to face the figure.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

'Glory will be yours! And you'll be free from Dumbledore!'

'Dumbledore is a better father than you'll ever be! Glory will be mine when I destroy you!'

_Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find someone_

'Potter will die! No one will stop me! You will never wake!'

'Harry is my brother! And I'll be standing by his side when I see you again!' Achilles retorted.

Voldermort smirked, 'Do you think Harry will accept you knowing that you're the son of his enemy? And do you think that the Order will trust you when they know your true identity?'

Achilles looked away from his father, trying not to think about the facts.

'You will never will me. I'm more powerful than you Achilles! Remember that! With that, Voldermort disappeared, leaving his cackling laughter and the words that echoed, 'You will never wake! Potter will hate you forever!'

'No… I won't give up… I will wake…' Achilles slumped into the darkness that engulfed him.

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, but there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one  
My only one  
My only one  
You are my only, my only one_

Briseis finished the song and it was already dinner time. She quietly packed the radio and prepared to leave when she heard a soft moan. She quickly turned around and rushed to Achilles.

'Achilles? Please wake… please…' Then, she heard another moan. It was Achilles.

'Hang on Achilles, I'll go and call the rest.' Briseis quickly ran out of the Hospital and headed for the Great Hall. She burst into the Hall with everyone staring at her.

'Achilles… is…' she stopped, trying to breath. Everyone gasped, thinking that he had died, 'Achilles is awake!' She finally got it out.

Achilles opened his eyes slowly and right in front of him was Briseis.

'Briseis…' he whispered weakly. Almost everyone was in the Hospital but only Dumbledore and the Jedis were inside the room.

'Shhh… Don't say anything…' Achilles smiled weakly and enjoyed her presence.

'As much as I hate to interrupt this moment Briseis but Promfrey needs to check Achilles's wound,' Dumbledore said.

Briseis nodded and went out with Dumbledore while Promfrey and a few healers from Saint Mungos performed the check.

She carefully unwrapped the bandage and saw that the wound was slowly healing by itself. One of the healers then drew blood from Achilles to check if there's still poison while the rest bandaged his chest. After a while, Promfrey came out.

'Headmaster, I'm glad to say that Achilles has made a quick recovery and that the poison in him has been taken care of. He doesn't need to stay in the Wing anymore.' There were shouts of joy and cheers. Briseis hugged Sam happily.


	8. Revelations

REVELATIONS

That night, Achilles was called to Dumbledore's office. When he entered, he found that the Order was there too. Apparently, they had just finished their meeting. He casually walked in and made himself at home.

'I'm glad that you made a quick recovery Achilles.'

'Thanks.'

'You seem distracted,' Dumbledore said, looking at Achilles, 'You want to tell me about it?'

'I was just… thinking about the coma I was in.'

'And?' Dumbledore said.

'My parents appeared, both of them,' Achilles said simply.

'Voldermort was there?'

'Yeah… He said a lot of things… Like he's going to win, everyone's gonna die and Harry will hate me and stuff… And the Order will never trust me,' he glanced at the Order and continued, 'You know… stuff's that full of shit when it comes out of his mouth.'

'Albus, we don't want to interrupt but what did Achilles meant by us not trusting him?' Arthur Weasley said.

Dumbledore looked towards Achilles who had already risen from his seat, walking towards the door.

'Achilles, you can't hide forever. It's time you told them. Minerva, kindly bring Harry and the rest here.' Upon hearing that, Achilles froze.

Within a few minutes, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna and the Jedis were seated in Dumbledore's office, together with the Order.

'What's going on?' Ron asked.

'Have we done anything wrong?' Harry asked.

'Don't worry, you're not in trouble,' Dumbledore said. Achilles glared at Dumbledore.

'Achilles?' Harry asked.

'Why don't you tell them?' Achilles sneered.

'You owe this explanation to Harry, Achilles.'

'Look, all you need to know is that I'll never join the dark side. That's done, leave it that way.'

'You can't hide forever Achilles…'

'I don't plan to Professor,' Achilles snapped.

'I want to know what's going on!' Harry shouted.

'Achilles…'

Achilles turned to Harry and said, 'Harry, whatever that I say here, I just want you to know that you can always trust me. Ok?'

'Yeah, sure,' Harry answered, wondering what happened.

Achilles took in a deep breath, 'I… I'm your brother, your half brother.'

'What! Are you serious! Cool! I always wanted a brother, I didn't think it turned out to be you,' Harry said excitedly.

'You don't understand Harry. James is not my father but Lily is my mother. I… My father… My father is Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldermort.' By then, tears was flowing down Achilles's eyes.

'It's not true right Albus?' Questions started coming at the Headmaster, even some of the Jedis were shocked. Harry, however, was stunned.

Dumbledore took over from there and explained to them.

'Before Harry was born and Lily was married to James, she wed Tom Riddle and bored him a son, Achilles. A Prophecy was heard at that time, concerning Achilles. It was said that he could bring the rise or downfall of Dark Arts. Lily realized that it was her son so she came to me. I hid the child from Voldermort and Lily wed James, giving birth to Harry. There, another prophecy was heard about the boy bringing down the Dark Arts. So when Voldermort heard about his son's and Harry's fates, he hunted them down, desperately wanting his son and Harry's death.'

'Out of anger, he killed James and Lily but Harry survived. Now, Voldermort knows that Achilles is not dead as he assumed at that time. This time he wants Achilles back and now that he has returned to power, he'll go to extreme measures to get Achilles.'

'I don't want to be here, I'm leaving now!' Harry stood up and left the room, tears flowing down his face. His friends quickly ran after him, including the Jedis.

'How do we know that Achilles doesn't turn his back on us?' Moody asked.

'Yeah, his father is the Dark Lord, he might follow his footsteps, being arrogant, powerful and all,' another supported.

Achilles felt his anger and his blood boiled.

'I've had enough! Many of you say that I'm arrogant and may follow in my father's footsteps but what made me into what I am now is your dear Dumbledore here,' Achilles pointed at Dumbledore.

'I feel like I'm a prize, a weapon, an object. I'm only wanted for my powers and not for who I am. Just because I'm powerful and Voldermort's son, you all treat me like dirt. You trust Snape when he's a death eater but you don't trust me! It isn't fair! You think that my life is great because I'm all powerful but here's the truth. All my life, I was with Dumbledore but I was never loved, never felt what's like to love and be loved. Harry here is Lily Evan's son and so am I but because she made a mistake and went with Voldermort at first, I'm like an experiment gone wrong. Why can't you see me for who I am, not by the name Riddle which has cursed my life?'

'When my father was young, he was arrogant, but what made him arrogant? He was never loved. His father left him and his mother; she died while giving birth to him. He never experience love! I'm not saying that we all should sympathize Voldermort but the fact that he was never loved, made him cold, hard, arrogant and dark. Harry on the other hand never experience love but when he entered the wizarding world, he was loved by all of you. I think you'll admit that you loved him more than your own child right? I just want to be loved, and only until recently, did I feel that kind of love.'

'Now I know how Patroclus feels, always trying so hard to prove himself to me, just like I am to you,' Achilles let a tear drop from his eyes and walked to the door, 'In my dream, Voldermort was having a conversation with me, trying to make me join him but I refused. He said, "You will be free from Dumbledore",' Achilles opened the door and said his final words before leaving, 'And to think I said to Voldermort, "Dumbledore is a better father than you'll ever be". Huh! I guess I was being stupid and naive at that time.' The door closed behind Achilles.

That night, Achilles was sitting on the roof of the Gryffindor Tower, looking up to the skies, 'I'm so sorry mum. I'm not strong enough.' Achilles stood up and shouted to the skies, letting all his anger and hatred out, leaving space for peacefulness. The winds howled and a storm was formed outside. The storm was pretty bad as it lasted the whole night. Everyone turned up their heaters to keep warm.

'Briseis no! You can't go out in this storm!' Sam persuaded.

'I have to… Achilles is out there! I know he is…' Briseis cried on his shoulder.

'Briseis… don't… Achilles is a big boy… He'll take care of himself.'


	9. Brothers and Memories of the Past

BROTHERS

Achilles went into the castle and into the Great Hall, quickly getting himself some food before everyone start coming down for breakfast.

Just as he was leaving, Harry and the Jedis walked towards the Hall. They had seen him.

'Achilles!' he stopped as they called his name.

'Wait up! Where have you been the whole night?' Emili asked.

'Did you know that there was a storm? And… wait… if you were out, how come you didn't get wet?' Jon asked dumbly.

Achilles shrugged, 'Been outside and the answer to why I'm not wet. I think you can find an answer for that.'

'What did he mean by that?' Luna asked.

'Yeah brainy… what he meant by that?' Rave asked Jon, who is supposed to be the smart one.

'I think he meant that he was the one, who created the storm,' Hermione answered suddenly.

'Woah…' Ron breathed.

'Achilles!'

'Harry?'

'You wanna go for a walk?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, that be cool.'

Both brothers walked out of the castle, heading for the field. They sat down beside the lake, feeling the breeze and listening to nature, appreciating the silence. After a while, Harry turned to Achilles, who had already lied down on the grasses with a wheat in his mouth.

'Achilles…' Before Harry could speak, Achilles said, 'Hey, today's a nice sunny day, good day to see the clouds but if you don't get down here, your neck will be tired from lifting your head.'

Harry grinned and proceed to lie down, grabbing Achilles's wheat and sticking the tip into his own mouth.

'Hey! That's mine!' Achilles pouted.

'Not anymore,' Harry smirked.

'Oh wells… I can always get another,' He snapped his fingers and a wheat came out of nowhere. He took it and stuck it in his mouth once again. They admired the passing clouds, each cloud having their own patterns and shapes.

'Achilles, I didn't mean to get angry with you yesterday. It's just… it's because of Dumbledore! He's holding me back!' Harry had already sat up. He took a pebble and threw it into the lake.

Achilles immediately sat up, sensing the anger in his brother.

'Harry, you should be grateful that there are people who love you and willing to take you into their homes. You had a very good reputation from the day you were born. Unlike me… I was discriminated from the day I was born. The name riddle stained my blood. Even though I was raised by Dumbledore since I was four, my life was a nightmare.' Achilles turned to face the lake.

He breathed deeply before continuing, 'I haven't showed anyone about my past, only revealing some yesterday. I want to show it to you and the rest. Dumbledore is right, I can't hide forever.' Both Harry and Achilles went back to the castle.

The Jedis and the Maruders , Harry and his friends had decided to call themselves that, went to the Great Hall as it was empty.

'Guys, I have to show you something. I'm not going to hide my past and just live a fake life, ignoring it. I owe it to all of you that's why I'm bringing you back to my past, and I know best friends don't keep secrets so I'm really sorry that I didn't tell all of you earlier.'

'After you left yesterday, all of you, I burst,' Achilles said. He waved his hand and all of them were inside his memories, his past. The scene of yesterday was still fresh in his mind. They watched what happened yesterday, how he felt, his anger.

After a few minutes, they were transported to another memory, another past but this time, it was the worst, it was a nightmare.

The scene showed a young boy, no older than 10 and Dumbledore alone in a room.

'_Achilles, have you cleared your mind like I told you to?' Dumbledore's voice was not gentle but cold and hard. _

_Achilles winced at the tone but answered confidently, 'Yes.'_

'_We shall see then, Legilimens astro!'_

_Achilles was unprepared, in fact, he had not cleared his mind the night before. The spell his him and his head was in pain, _as_ was his body. He crumpled to the floor and tried to get up and control the pain but failed. _

Everyone was shocked at Dumbledore's cold voice and also the way he treated Achilles. Briseis squeezed Sam's hand as she tried to look away. She was crying. Achilles was standing alone, distant from the others, looking away. However, he was crying, silently.

_Achilles crawled pathetically towards Dumbledore, begging him to stop the pain._

'_Professor… please…… I won't do it again… I swear… please……' Achilles begged the old wizard but Dumbledore's heart was stone cold. He then proceed to use wandless magic but Dumbledore was faster than him._

'_Hesto Oranto!' Immediately, Achilles was drained of all his powers temporarily, this only caused him more pain which was worse than the Crucio curse._

'_If you had cleared your mind, you will not feel any pain at all. This would have never happened if you obeyed my orders.' Dumbledore's voice thundered the room as he lifted both curses._

_Achilles pushed himself up from the floor, gasping for air. 'Next time, you will receive more pain if you disobey me again!' _

'_I will be prepared next time!' _

'_See to it that you do then!' Dumbledore left the room, leaving Achilles alone._

Memories of Achilles's past kept playing for them to see. When he was young, Achilles was never loved. He was trained and disciplined everyday of his life, not that he was under fed but the harsh trainings under Dumbledore made him cold hearted and merciless in his battles.

Every night, after trainings, Achilles would go to sleep in his own room in his manor. Occasionally Dumbledore would spend the night in the guess room but other than that, he would be in Hogwarts. Being no older than a boy, naturally Achilles would get scared of Lightning and Thunderstorms but unlike normal children, he had no adult to crawl to when he was afraid. Most of the times, he was alone in his manor, with a few house elves that sometimes accompanied him when he was afraid.

The memories showed how Achilles grew from a boy to a man. At 11, he could take his O.W.L.S and pass with perfect grades. Finally, at the age of 15, he could take his N.E.W.T.S and pass again with perfect scores. At that age, he had become a very powerful wizard, much more powerful than any other accomplished wizard. Dumbledore had left him to go back to Hogwarts as it would be Harry's first year.

'_Achilles, I'll be going back to Hogwarts now. It is Harry's first year there and I have to be there in case anything happens.'_

'_Harry? He's coming to Hogwarts? Please sir, can I go with you?'_

'_I'm afraid I can't allow that Achilles. It would be best that he doesn't know until he is ready,' Dumbledore stood up and straightened his robes, 'You will do me proud Achilles, I know you will.'_

_Achilles knew that it was the end of their conversation. He nodded and bid goodbye to his mentor._

The scene slowly faded and they returned to the Hall.

'I'm so sorry Achilles, I didn't know…' Harry whispered.

Achilles was sitting on the bench, closing his eyes, trying to forget his memories.

'Everyday, after the training, I would go to my bedroom and cry myself to sleep. I ask myself, why did this happen to me? I already knew that I was Voldermort's son and how I really wanted to go back to my father. I've heard of Voldermort being cruel, heartless, and merciless to his death eaters and victims but here I am, with the greatest wizard and probably the most forgiving wizard and yet, it's no different from being with Voldermort…'

Dumbledore happened to walk past the Great Hall but noticed Achilles. He hid behind the door, listening to the conversation.

'… I really wanted to go to Voldermort, to join him. I'm his son, his heir to the throne. I could sit beside him and control many lives instead of mine being controlled. And every night, I thought of giving up, and returning to Voldermort but I just couldn't. I was so persistent into returning but something held me back. It made me reconsider what I was about to do,' Achilles looked up and turned to Harry, who was kneeling down, 'It was you. I knew that you were my brother so I decided to endure all the pain and suffering because of you and mother. I would have let her down if I had returned to my father. I couldn't lose you, I can't lose you, you are my only brother.' Achilles hugged Harry tightly, tears streaming down his face.

Only then, did Dumbledore know how Achilles felt, his pain, his anger. He had to admit that anyone in Achilles's shoes would return to Voldermort immediately but Achilles did not, and it was because of Harry.

'Achilles?'

Achilles immediately looked up. It was Dumbledore.

'Do you mind if we take a stroll outside?' Dumbledore asked gently, for the first time in Achilles's life, he spoke to him gently.

Achilles nodded and stood up, 'I won't be long.'


	10. Reunion

REUNION

They walked to the field and sat down on the soft grass. Finally, Achilles broke the silence.

'Sir, I want to apologize… for what happened yesterday. I shouldn't have done that. You were right, I can't hide my past…' before Achilles could finish, Dumbledore spoke, 'No… I should have never rejected you. I'm so sorry that you had to endure my anger. I was acting very foolish. I thought I could make you forget that you are Voldermort's son but instead I hurt you. You endured what no one had endured before. Even Harry led a better life under the Dursleys,' Tears were flowing down the old man's cheek as he struggled to control his voice, 'I did not give you a chance, I judged you for your name and not yourself. In truth, I always wanted a son whom I would be proud of and I was given the opportunity but let it slip away. I admit, anyone in your shoe will immediately return to Voldermort and get revenge but not you. What you said yesterday was right, you were trying to prove to me that you are different from Tom but yet I refuse to see it. I hope you can forgive me Achilles.'

Achilles was one who was never an emotional person but now, tears were flowing down his cheeks like a river. He leapt forward and hugged his mentor tightly. After a while, they pulled apart.

'I really meant what I said, that you are a better father than Voldermort and I really wished I could call you that.'

Dumbledore lifted Achilles's chin to face him and whispered, 'Son'

'Father…' Achilles cried.

Both father and son hugged each other tightly, never letting go, each wishing that the moment could last forever.

'I'm sorry for letting you down. I swear I'll never disappoint you again.'

'My dear boy, it is I who have been the disappointment.'


	11. Dinner and Two Very Energetic Couples

DINNER AND TWO VERY ENERGETIC COUPLES

That very night, Dumbledore had dinner brought to the students in their common rooms. He was planning to have a private dinner with the Jedis and the Maruders.

'Achilles, I was hoping to have a private dinner with you all, including Harry and his friends. I believe they called themselves the Maruders?'

Achilles smiled, 'Yeah, sure. We'll be down at 8.'

'Oh and Achilles, I have decided to move the Maruders' to your quarters, if that's alright with you? I thought it would be better for you and Harry and I have also transferred Luna Lovegood to Gryffindor. It seems that the sorting hat had wanted to put her in Gryffindor but she insisted that she belonged to Ravenclaw. I believe she has fallen for a certain quiet Gryffindor,' Dumbledore winked.

'Really? Thank you! It means so much to me… Father,' Achilles ended with a smile.

Dumbledore smiled warmly at his newly adopted son and left.

On his way back, Achilles flew through the corridors, sometimes flying through walls, making his way to his quarters as quickly as possible.

'Achilles!' Briseis saw him appearing in front of the entrance and quickly ran to him.

'Briseis…' Achilles murmured as he hugged her, feeling the warmth flowing through his body once again.

'Achilles, your back!' Jon and the others exclaimed as they rushed down the stairs.

'I've good news for all of you. First of all, Dumbledore's my new father.'

'That's great Achilles!' Sammy said.

'Yeah! We're all happy for you Achilles!' Rave exclaimed.

'And the next best thing is that the Maruders are moving in with us now!'

'Really? Oh that's great news!' Patroclus exclaimed.

'When are they moving in?' Sam asked.

'Right now, we could all tell them the good news and help them pack. We are having dinner with Dumbledore later, all of us!'

'I happy for you Achilles, you finally found love after all.'

'Oh really? I did but there's still one unaccomplished mission…' Achilles said.

'And what mission might that be that could leave the mighty Achilles begging for help?' Briseis playfully taunted him.

'Hey! I didn't say I was begging for help…' Briseis was laughing at Achilles but he smirked, 'but if you insist…' and he began tickling her.

'Ah!!! Achilles you big prat!!!! Stop it or I'll hex you into obliv….Hahahaha….Oh stop….please…..haha….' Achilles smirked, 'Now who's doing the begging?'

'I've never seen Achilles this happy before. This is so great.'

Emili sigh, 'I wish my darling was as passionate as Achilles.'

Apparently, Sammie was behind Emili, listening to her words. He immediately went to Emili and whispered, 'What makes you think I can't be as passionate as Achilles?'

Emili quickly turned around and saw her dearest Sammie. Sammie then pulled her into a kiss. Emili was shocked but quickly returned the kiss.

'Oh boy! Seeing Achilles and Briseis is no good for my eyes, and now is Sammie's turn. What's this world getting into?' Rave said.

'Er Achilles… We'll take our leave now… I think Harry and the rest will need help packing…' Patroclus said quickly, wanting desperately to get out of the room, while the rest nodded and left as quick as a flash.

'Man! If we stayed any longer, we would be influenced by both of them!' Jon exclaimed.

'Yeah… true…' Sam agreed as Rave muttered the password and went into the Gryffindor common room to get the Maruders.

'Hey Harry!'

Harry turned and saw Sam, Patroclus, Rave and Jon.

'Oh…Hi guys! Where's my brother?'

'Er… You could say he's a little…… busy…' Jon said.

'You could say that again,' Rave muttered but got elbowed in the stomach by Patroclus.

Harry cocked his eyebrows, 'Right… So what are you all doing here?'

'Well, Achilles said that Dumbledore has let you move in to our quarters and has also moved Luna to Gryffindor.'

Harry practically jumped out of his seat when he heard this, 'Really? When can we move in?'

'Er… right now… actually…but you can take your time packing…' Sam said.

'Yeah cause you don't want to see what your brother is doing right now… ouch!' Rave muttered to himself but got elbowed again, this time, by Jon.

'We heard that!' the three of them whispered.

'Alright…alright…' Rave grumbled, 'but there's gonna be a lot of it with Harry and the rest anyway…' the three glared at him, daring him to continue, 'Alright! Stop elbowing already…'

They followed Harry up to his dorm and found Ron and Hermione snogging.

'See! I told you so!' Rave shouted.

Ron and Hermione quickly pulled apart, sensing that they weren't alone.

'Oh shut up Rave!' Sam said.

'Er hi…' Ron said nervously.

'Right… er Dumbledore has just allowed us to move into Achilles and the rest.'

'Oh that's great!' Ron exclaimed but muttered, 'so who's moving again?'

'Oh god! We are moving Ron! To Achilles's quarters with Neville and Luna,' Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron.

'Yeah… and Luna's been transferred to Gryffindor. Neville should be glad. So where's Gin?'

'Oh, she's in the girls dorm, said something about reading and whoever dared to disturb her would get hexed into oblivion.'

'That really sound familiar you know,' Rave said but lucky for him, neither three were paying any attention to him.

'Hermione, could you get me into the dorm please?'

'Alright, anyway we better start packing. By the way, where's Achilles?'

The three shot a look at Rave, who was clever now to not get into trouble, merely shrugged.

Hermione lead Harry to the girls' dorm with the four of them tagging behind.

'Gin? You in there?' Harry asked.

'Harry?' What are you doing here?'

'Well… I wanted to tell you that we are gonna move in with Achilles and that Luna has been transferred to Gryffindor.'

'Oh that's great! When can we move in?'

'They,' Harry lifted his thumb over his shoulder, pointing to the four of them, 'said that we could move in now.'

Ginny moved her head to the left and saw the four of them waving at her. She raised her eyebrows and said, 'Where Achilles?'

'They said that he's busy.'

'Oh.'

After 10 minutes, the five of them, including Neville had their trunks with them in the common room. They were waiting for Luna's arrival before heading for the Jedi's quarters.

The 10 of them stood in front of a statue of a phoenix.

Sam snapped his fingers and it immediately sprang to life, 'Welcome back Master Sam.'

Harry and the rest of the Maruders watched in awe before Jon gently nudge them to enter.

'Sam, what happened? The statue, I mean.'

'Oh, yes… I almost forgot about that. The statue is charmed to recognize us so every time you wanna enter, just snap your fingers. Ok?'

'Yeah, thanks.'

'Ok, your rooms are upstairs and down to your left. All the rooms are connected but there are no doors so just walk through the walls, don't worry, you won't bang into them. Also, if you want privacy, just tap the walls twice and there will be a marking on those walls if they are sealed. Now, each room has a bathroom, a mini kitchen, those two are standards mind you, a desk, a large sofa and two beds which of course can be joined into one by a simple wave of your hand. Just so you know, all the things in this room can be summoned easily by a wave of your hand. There's a main kitchen in the common room here, a bathroom, and we also have a TV and some muggle stuff. Oh and you will be sharing your rooms. Harry with Ginny, Ron and Hermione,' before Sam could finish, all 6 of them ran up the stairs to their own rooms, 'and don't forget to get ready by 8 as we are having dinner with Professor Dumbledore!'

Briseis was leaning on Achilles's bare torso, watching TV in their room when they heard Harry and his friends running up to their rooms.

'I guess it's your brother,' Briseis said.

Achilles smiled and kissed her forehead, 'You mean your future brother-in-law?'

'Achilles Zeus Riddle! What makes you think that I'll marry you?'

'Well, a lot of things like my charming features, my arrogance and destructiveness, and most importantly,' Achilles looked into her eyes deeply and said, 'my love for you.'

'I love you too Achilles, and I don't wanna lose you,' Briseis hugged him.

'I can't lose you either.'

After a while, they pulled apart.

'I think we better go and get ready now,' Briseis said.

'Alright, I'll see you in a bit. I have to talk to Harry about something.'

Achilles went out of the room and headed for Harry's room.

'Harry? Can I see you for a minute?'

'Er… I'll be right up!' Harry called.

Achilles smiled to himself. Apparently, his brother was also busy snogging Ginny. Finally, the door opened.

'Oh… It's you Achilles.'

'I'm hurt, aren't you gonna invite me in?' Achilles said playfully.

'Yeah, of course!'

Achilles sat on the sofa while Harry was in the kitchen.

'Achilles! Do you want a cup of coffee or what?'

'Coffee? Who do you think I am?'

'Fine… butterbeer?'

'Ok…'

Harry brought 2 bottles of butterbeer out and sat beside Achilles.

'So, what you wanna talk about?'

'Well… Dumbledore spoke to me just now and we sort of… reconciled… so now he's my father.'

'Really? Are you serious? That's great! It's what you always wanted right?'

'Yeah… it's great.'

'So er… I don't really have to call him father right? Not that I don't respect him or anything but… it just feels weird.'

'I understand Harry… He's probably old enough to be your great grandfather,' Achilles glanced at his watch and said quickly, 'oh shit! It's already 7.30! I've gotta go, you too. You better get ready soon. Dumbledore…oh, father,' Harry smirked at his brother's mistake, 'invited us for dinner.'

'Alright! We'll be down in a few minutes…'

At about 7.50pm, everyone left their quarters and made their way to the Great Hall.

'Ah Achilles, Harry!'

'Father…'

'Professor…'

'Have a seat, all of you, please.'

Dinner started of well with Rave as usual, cracking jokes and ended with desert. At about 11pm, they slowly made their way back and immediately fell asleep the moment they reached their rooms.


	12. Attacks at Diagon Alley and Hogsmead

ATTACKS AT DIAGON ALLEY AND HOGSMEAD

Soon, they were approaching May.

'May I have your attention please?' McGonagall said as she held a spoon close to her glass goblet and gently hit it.

Once there was silence, Dumbledore stood up and address the students, 'As you all know, the end of the term is approaching. The staff and I have decided to hold a ball. It will be opened to 4th years and above. Students may wish to bring a younger student to the ball if they want to. It will start at 6pm. Dress codes are the attire. I hope that it would be a successful ball.'

Ginny turned to Harry, 'So Harry… who's the lucky girl you're going to take to the ball?'

'Hmmm… I don't really know Ginny. Probably one who's smart, beautiful, like… Briseis?'

'Oh… Achilles'll probably take me… who knows…' Ginny playfully retorted.

'Er… Luna, about the ball…'

'Yes Neville?'

'Well… do you… I mean…'

'Go on Neville!' Ron said.

Neville smiled weakly and said, 'Would you like to go with me? To the ball I mean…'

'Of course Neville! I'd love to.'

On the High table, Achilles smiled at his brother and his girlfriend. During the few weeks, Harry and the Maruders have been training, learning wandless magic, becoming an animagus and planning pranks.

Suddenly, the doors blast opened, Aurors came running in shouting, 'Dumbledore! Hogsmead and Diagon Alley have been attacked by Death Eaters!'

'Everyone screamed and started to panic but Dumbledore calmly shouted, 'Silence! Now Professors send the students to their houses.'

The Jedis snapped their fingers and immediately 8 horses assembled in front of them with their battle gear.

Harry and the Maruders quickly rushed to Achilles, 'We'll go too!'

Achilles looked at Dumbledore, who nodded his head and then spoke, 'Alright but take care.' Harry nodded and snapped his fingers. Again, 6 horses appeared in front of them. All 14 of them got on and rode towards Hogsmead.

_Rave, take Neville, Luna, Emili, Sammie and Jon to Hogsmead and stop them! I'll take the rest to Diagon Alley! _Harry said through his mind link to Rave.

Rave nodded and rode to Hogsmead with their horses.

The death eaters were killing all the innocent wizards and witches in Diagon Alley, turning it into a lifeless village.

Achilles led the rest into the battle. They swung their swords into the death eaters, riding through the village. Soon, Lucius knew that it was Achilles. He quickly gathered all the remaining death eaters behind him. They would launch a full attack on Achilles when given the order.

'My prince, a pleasure to meet you. I believe we have yet to continue our fight. What say you?' Lucius smirked and continued, 'but this time, it would be me, Bella, Crabbe, Goyle, Avery and Nott against you. It seem much more fair since you are… how shall we say… harder to tame?'

Briseis quickly rode to him, 'Achilles, no… It's six to one… You'll get killed.'

'What's the matter Achilles? Scared?' Bellatrix taunted him.

Achilles turned to Briseis, 'Don't worry, I'll be safe. I promise you.' He gave her a quick kiss and got off his horse.

'How about this Achilles, we'll make a pact with you. If you win, we'll leave, if you lose, we'll take Potter and you have to join the Dark Lord.'

'There are no pacts between men and lions,' Achilles answered.

'Fine by me then,' with that, he thrust his sword towards Achilles.

Achilles moved with grace, attacking and blocking their attacks. Apparently, they weren't as good as Malfoy. Even he could not match his standard of fighting.

He blocked another attack from Crabbe, holding his shoulder and thrust his sword into his chest, showing no emotion or mercy.

Lucius got up and saw his Achilles's sword in Crabbe's chest. Immediately, he shouted to the rest of the death eaters to attack, 'Attack!'

Then, a hundred arrows flew from behind and onto the death eaters. It was the Order. Achilles got onto his horse and continued to kill all the death eaters. Soon, the dark side retreated, one by one slowly apparating.

Achilles quickly rode to Dumbledore, 'Rave and the others are still in Hogsmead. We have to get there quick!'

'Rave, look out!' Sammie shouted as a death eater advanced behind him, with a sword. Achilles, who was about 300 meters away from Hogsmead, took a spear and threw it towards the death eater. It hit him at his head, causing him to die immediately.

Achilles then motioned for Harry and the others to release their arrows. The arrows seared through the air and down onto the death eaters. They got off their horses and ran to Rave.

'Need any help?' Achilles smirked.

'67, 68, 69…' Achilles paused to kill the death eater.

'I always knew you would do such a thing. I already killed 67… 68…69…'

Soon, Harry and the rest joined them.

'How can you all be smiling at a time like this?' Harry shouted, killing another death eater.

'They're counting Harry, the number of death eaters they've killed each,' Sam shouted.

'I didn't think killing would be that fun!' Ron said.

Suddenly, the death eaters retreated.

'They retreated!'

'Something's not right…' Achilles felt the ground shake.

'Trolls!' Harry shouted as many start apparating onto the ground.

Many dark creatures start apparating onto the ground, Trolls, vampires, spiders and mammoths. The mammoths were carrying the death eaters on their backs, shooting arrows towards them.

'Ok guys, we have to make this quick. The order will be covering for us at the back, shooting arrows but it's up to us now. Oh and Rave,' Rave looked up, 'Your still on,' Achilles smirked.

Achilles rose from the ground and flew to the mammoth, landing steadily on its back.

'89…90…91…92…,' he counted as he killed the death eaters.

The mammoth shook violently. Achilles fell but managed to catch its tail. He swung to its hind legs and cut the rope that attached the carrier to the mammoth, causing the death eaters fall to the ground. He jumped on top of the mammoth and shot three arrows directly into its head. The animal immediately fell head down towards the ground. Achilles then slide down its trunk and landed safely.

Rave stared in disbelieve, 'That still only counts as one!'

The Jedis and the Maruders fought fiercely against the dark creatures, slaying them without mercy.

'Retreat! Retreat!' Bellatrix screamed.

'We're losing too many recruits. Let's retreat to the Dark Lord now. Our plan has succeeded anyway.'

Finally, the remaining dark creatures and death eaters retreated.

'We did it!! We defeated them! Achilles, we did it!' Harry said excitedly, jumping for joy.

'Yeah… we did it.'

'Achilles, what's wrong?' Briseis asked.

Achilles shook his head, 'Nothing. Come on, let's get back to the castle.'

They rode back to the castle while the Order helped the wounded in Diagon Alley. As they rode back, Achilles pondered on what he heard, which was what Lucius said, "Our plan has succeeded". He knew something was wrong but couldn't place it. They didn't seem too concerned with Harry and the attack was mostly dark creatures not death eaters.

He pieced the puzzles together and realized their mistake. He quickly pulled the restraints on his horse and stopped.

'Achilles?' Patroclus said.

'Did anyone see Snape during the attacks?' Achilles questioned them.

'Who cares about the bloody git?' Ron muttered.

'No… but why Achilles?' Harry said.

'Because… we just fell for a trap,' Achilles answered.

'What!' Rave exclaimed.

'Voldermort is after Snape. He knows Snape's a spy. Today's attacks, he only sent a few death eaters in the inner circle to make sure that they got Snape while the dark creatures diverted our attention. We were too busy fighting the creatures to notice Snape missing.'

'But, what does he want with Snape?' Neville asked.

Achilles looked at Harry and nodded. He had feared what was going to happen.

'The prophecy.'

'Shit…' They exclaimed.

'We should go back for him,' Patroclus said.

'I agree,' Sammie said.

'I want to come too.'

'No Harry… I can't let you go. It's too dangerous.'

'But Achilles…' Harry started to argue but Achilles pulled his brother towards him, leaning closer to his ear and whispered, 'I can't fight if I'm concern for you, stay in the castle.'

Achilles then rode with his Jedis into the night, towards his father's lair. Harry knew better than to follow them. He led the rest back to the castle to await for Dumbledore's arrival.


	13. In Voldermort's Lair

IN VOLDERMORT'S LAIR

'Tell me the prophecy now!' Voldermort shouted to Snape whose arms were chained, spreading his legs and hands open.

'Never!' Snape spat at him.

'Crucio!' Voldermort screamed, holding the curse longer than usual. Snape gasped for breath, praying that Voldermort doesn't break through his Occulmency.

Then, the dungeon doors flew open. Bellatrix and Lucius came running to Voldermort.

'My Lord, Achilles and his Jedis are on the edge of the manor.'

'Alert all death eaters, I want their heads on a sliver platter and bring me Achilles…'Voldermort paused, 'Alive…'

'Yes my Lord…' They bowed and left to carry out their orders.

Voldermort kicked Snape hard at the stomach before leaving the dungeon.

'Emili, Briseis, take the south and rescue Snape…' Immediately, both girls rode off towards the south of the manor, 'Rave, Jon, to the east! Patroclus, Sam, to the west!' They rode of in different directions, leaving Achilles alone, riding to the main entrance of the manor. The death eaters rushed out of the manor, some on horses, all armed with swords. Achilles smirked and rode faster.

Faster Emryes He whispered to the horse's ear.

Immediately, Achilles was in a battle, one against a dozen death eaters. He slashed his sword across the death eater's chest and slit another's throat.

Meanwhile, Briseis and Emili entered the dungeon and cautiously walked through it. Then, they heard voices coming from the next cell. They nodded to each other and transformed into a lioness.

'What the bloody hell is that doing here!' A death eater on guard exclaimed.

'What are you- Oh god! Kill it!' Another shouted.

The lioness growled while Briseis crept to the back and killed both death eaters. Emili then transformed back and blast the cell door opened. Briseis quickly unlock his chains and led him down gently.

'Sev, wake on… wake up…' Emili whispered. Slowly, the potions master stirred.

'Swallow this, it's a portkey. It'll take you back to the castle. You'll be safe there.'

Snape could only nod and obeyed them as he was in no condition to argue or object. He swallowed and in a blink of an eye, he disappeared. They hurried out of the dungeon and headed for the main entrance.

'Lucky the portkey was immune to the wards,' Emili said.

'Yeah, lucky us,' Briseis agreed.

Achilles swung his sword and sliced a death eater's head. Just then, a dozen arrows flew into the death eaters' backs. Achilles grinned, he knew it was his friends.

'What took you so long!'

'Oh well, we had to find a route we liked, not too straight or curvy, you know…' Rave answered.

Sam shook his head at those two, smiling. Within a few minutes, they had killed all the death eaters. Suddenly, they heard someone shout, 'Achilles Zeus Riddle!'

The death eaters parted to reveal Lord Voldermort, Achilles's father.

'Achilles, my son. Welcome home!' Voldermort said with his arms opened wide.

'I'm not your son!' Achilles spat.

'I have turned deaf for that moment. Join me now and glory will be yours! Forget that fool Dumbledore. He only wants to use you, use your powers. He doesn't love you Achilles. I do!'

'No… You're wrong. The only person whom I'll hate is you. The fool happens to be my father and you have chosen the wrong person's life to mess up with,' Achilles said quietly in a dangerous tone.

Voldermort was furious that Dumbledore had turned his son against him.

'I see that now I'm the one you hate. Right… this is going no where. Lucius!' He called out.

The death eater, together with Bellatrix, Nott and Avery brought out a tall teenager, bound by magical ropes to Voldermort.

'Patroclus…' Achilles whispered. For the first time in his life, he felt afraid and worried for his cousin's life.

Voldermort glanced at Patroclus before continuing, 'I'll let him go, if you join me. In fact, I'll let all your friends go… if you join me,' His tone deadly and cold.

'Cousin no! Don't…' Patroclus pleaded.

Achilles looked at Patroclus with fear in his eyes.

'This is really boring me… I'll give you 5secs to reply me,' Voldermort turned to Bellatrix and nodded. The female death eater handed Voldermort a sword and quickly went back to her place.

'No… Stop please… Father… please… I beg you… stop this…' Achilles pleaded.

'Oh… calling me "Father" now? Too late… your time is over and so is your dear cousin…' Voldermort pushed the sword into Patroclus.

'Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!' Achilles shouted, unable to do anything. He felt empty, like something taken away from him. He stood there, in shock. Suddenly, he felt anger, he felt his blood boil. He wanted to kill all the death eaters and everyone who stood in his way. He wanted to destroy. He wanted to take lives. Most importantly, he wanted to kill Voldermort.

'You bloody fucking bastard!' he roared, causing the building to start collapsing.

'Don't just stand there! Kill him, kill all of them!' Voldermort shouted to his death eaters.

All the death eaters ran towards Achilles but was blasted off to the walls, either seriously injured or dead. Voldermort, seeing that he was losing, disappeared with a pop, along with his inner circle.

Achilles quickly flew to his cousin and unbind the ropes.

'Patroclus… You're gonna be ok…'

'Ach…Achilles… I'm… sorry… I…I failed…you…' With that final breath, Patroclus closed his eyes and gave his soul.

'Patroclus… Patroclus! Wake up…. No! Wake up…' Achilles cried, 'Wake up… Please… don't go…' He hugged his cousin's dead body tightly, refusing to let go.

'Oh god…' Rave said, closing his eyes.

'Oh Sammie…' Emili cried, hugging Sammie.'

'Shh… Emili…'

'Oh my god… Sam…' Briseis whispered as Sam approached her and hugged her.

It was already midnight. Harry was pacing in his room, clearly worried about his brother and friends.

'Harry, please sit… you're making me worried… I'm sure they're fine…' Ginny reassured her boyfriend.

Harry nodded solemnly, 'Yes… I suppose you're right. It's late, you better have a early night. I'm gonna go downstairs.'

'I'm not sleepy, I'll accompany you,' Ginny went up to Harry and kissed him.

Harry smiled, 'Thanks Gin. I wonder what I'll do without you.'

They went down to the Great Hall to meet Ron and the rest for supper. When suddenly, Achilles apparated with the rest of the Jedis. He was carrying Patroclus's body in his arms, his eyes, grey and sad, just like the weather outside the castle. They were soaked in the rain while riding back to Hogwarts.

Achilles walked passed Dumbledore and the Order, heading for the Great Hall. Seeing Patroclus's body, they knew what had happened. Achilles laid the body down gently before while the rest prepared the wood to burn the body.

Once it was ready, Achilles carried the body up the ladder and again gently laid it down for the final time. Before that, Emili and Briseis had helped to clean Patroclus's body, clearing all the blood away.

'Find peace… my cousin,' And he tossed the fire below Patroclus, setting it a blaze. Achilles stared at the pearl necklace he gave to Patroclus.

'I swear I'll avenge you Patroclus… I swear…' Achilles whispered through his tears. Sam went up to his best friend and put a hand on his broad shoulder. Achilles turned around and in a split second, was hugging Sam.

'I'm sorry Achilles…' Rave said, hugging his friend. Achilles nodded and held on tightly.

Each of his friends took turns to comfort him, and hugged him.

'Achilles… I'm so sorry…' Briseis cried.

'I know… I swear to all of you… I will avenge Patroclus, mum and James.'

Dumbledore went up to Achilles, 'I'm very sorry Achilles. Patroclus was a good person even though I only knew him for a short period of time. I'm thank you, all of you for bringing Severus back. Once again, I'm very sorry Achilles,' the old wizard said.

'Father… Oh god… Patroclus… he was innocent… he didn't deserve this…' Achilles hugged his father.

'It's ok… Be happy for what he has done, not sad for his departure.'


	14. Goodbyes and Speeches

GOODBYES AND SPEECHES

Very quickly, the rescue mission was spread and within a few days, almost the whole school had acknowledged the fact that Patroclus had died a hero. Had they not rescued Snape, many lives would be lost.

'May I have your attention please?' Professor McGonagall tapped the side of her goblet.

The noise died down almost immediately. The students were in a solemn mood, especially the Maruders. The Great Hall was decorated the same as the year Cedric Diggory died. Black drapes were hanging behind the teachers' table. Even the colors and flags of the winning house weren't put up.

'Another year has passed. Many of you would have heard that Achilles's cousin, Patroclus, had passed away during a mission. It was to rescue our potions master, Professor Severus Snape. I would like you all to raise your glasses, to honor the death of Patroclus, faithful cousin and friend to all. As it is our custom, we will have a minute of silence.'

Everyone stood up, even the Slytherins to raise their glasses and observe a minute of silence.

After a while, everyone sat and Dumbledore spook again, 'Now that Voldermort has returned, we have to prepare ourselves for the final battle. Remember Patroclus, who died a hero, may we be inspired to fight for what is right.'

Dinner lasted longer than usual as it was the last day of the term. Students went to bed immediately after to pack and get a good rest before returning home the next day. Meanwhile, the Maruders and the Jedis were assembled in the Headmaster's office.

'Harry, I understand that you do not want to move back to the Dursleys…' Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, 'Therefore, you have two options. One is to move with Achilles and the Jedis, the other is to move into Grimmauld Place, which rightfully belongs to you. I believe you remembered the will that Sirius left.'

'Really, you mean I can move in with Achilles?' Harry asked excitedly.

'Yes… of course. I would advise all of you, to move in with the Jedis as it would be easier for you to train there.'

Immediately, the rest of the Maruders were excited and nodded their heads.

Dumbledore smiled, 'I take it as a yes and no objections? Very well. I'll inform your parents about this.'

'Thank you Professor!' Harry said.

Achilles smiled, 'I think we'll take our leave now. They've got lots to pack. Thank you Father.' They rushed out of the door and onto their skate boards which was charmed to fly a few feet above the ground.

'Race ya there!' Harry shouted to the others and dashed off.

'Oh Achilles…'

Achilles turned around, 'Yes?'

'The Order will be having a few meetings once in a while. I'll contact you…'

'Oh…That's alright Father… we'll know if there's one… We'll be there…'

'Ok… I'll see you around then… And try not to plan too many pranks for the new term,' Dumbledore grinned.

'But Father! It's not even the end of the term yet… How could you! I'm innocent you know…' Dumbledore laughed at his son's act and bid them goodbye.

The next morning, Achilles portkeyed them to the Pearl Manor, showing them it's content and their rooms. For once, Harry was going to enjoy his summer as he knew they were allowed to use magic anywhere even though they had not turned 17. The manor itself was hidden from the Ministry. According to Ministry records, no such Pearl Manor exist.

_This is gonna be one hell of a summer! _ Harry smirked to himself.

THE END

(or at least for the time being… watch out for the sequel Harry Potter and the Last War)


End file.
